


He Who Hides

by curls_of_confidence_26



Category: Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Ancient Greece, Coast to Coast, Falling In Love, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Drowning, Mentions of War, O'Knutzy, Pining, Solider logan, Sweater weather, Trojan War, homesick for Finn, island boys, lumosinlove, nymph Leo, tw:drowning, tw:war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curls_of_confidence_26/pseuds/curls_of_confidence_26
Summary: After he is shipwrecked while returning home from war, Logan washes up on the mysterious island of Ogygia where he meets the golden haired nymph Leo. Logan tells many tales of his life and home, all including a certain red haired boy. Leo nurses him back to health, very aware that he is falling for the solider.When the time comes, will Logan chose to return to his past or stay with his future?
Relationships: o'knutzy - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coast To Coast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150220) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



> This fic is based on the Greek myth of the nymph Calypso and her island of Ogygia.  
> The characters all belong to lumosinlove and come from her Sweater Weather universe.

Logan panted heavily as he struggled across the ship, battling against the harsh winds that whipped across his face and the rain, flattening his brown curls to his forehead. Feet slipping on the slick wood of the deck, Logan grunted as he reached the hull, grabbing the edge with both hands and holding himself up to peer over the side.

Dark waves rolled below them, breaking violently against the sides of the boat. They were being battered from all sides by the deep foaming water. Logan was not sure how much longer the boat would last, after all it had endured already. He closed his eyes and prayed to every god he could think of that they would make it through the storm in one piece.

Opening his eyes, he turned his head to shout series of short commands to his crew. The winds stole the orders straight from his mouth, snatching them before they were even fully formed. Logan huffed out a breath in frustration as he peered through the bleak weather trying to find any one of his men to help him attempt to control the ship. Preferably before they were all lost to Poseidon’s wrath. The ship lurched to one side, tipping in the churning water. Logan’s sandals slid across the wood as a huge wave thrust itself over the bow, knocking him over. He narrowly avoided sliding all the way across the desk by forcing his numb fingers to grip around a length of coarse rope that was binding a crate of supplies to the surface of the trireme.

The boat righted itself as suddenly as it had tipped and Logan was left lying soaked on the floor, unable to push himself up. No one made an appearance to help Logan recover his feet. He hoped that meant that his crew were cowering below deck, safe in the cabins, away from the terror of the storm above. Although not the response expected from seasoned warriors returning from war, it was preferable to the alternative which was that Logan was now alone on his ship, in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea, his comrades already lost to the ocean.

Logan lay for a moment, recovering his breath while rain pounded against his back. He turned his head, his rosy, weathered cheek resting in the sea water puddle below him. He let out a shuddering breath as his shoulders sagged against the wooden planks. He thought about closing his eyes and giving up, letting the ocean have him and his ship as it must already have his men. Ten years of war had taken its toll and now, isolated, and alone, the fight completely left him. 

The clouds above him darkened and the sky rumbled. Cracks of thunder echoed in Logan’s ears as he lay motionless on the deck. The crashing thunderclaps continued, rumbling slowly, allowing him no peace. Logan had the fleeting thought that he must be right in the center of the storm, but his eyes remained closed, body still slumped across the floor. As if trying to wake the fallen soldier from his defeat, the roaring thunder increased in frequency and volume. Without warning, a surge of bright lightning shot from the sky, narrowly missing the ship.

The flash of white lit up the word behind his closed eyelids and Logan saw one face. A face he would recognise amongst an army of men. A face Logan would fight for. A face he would die for. A face he could never forget. The air crackled with electricity and Logans eyes shot open. _**Finn**._

Logan let out a wet sob as his mind studied details of the face in his mind. Warm brown eyes that always held the twinkle of a smile. A mop of messy red hair and the copper shadow of a beard that often covered his face. The sprinkling of freckles that spread from the bridge of his nose all the way across his cheeks. The soft mouth and straight teeth that grazed his pink lips as he spoke. The thunder continued rumbling, encouraging Logan to move. The violent storm had woken him up and reminded him of his purpose. Of why he needed to keep fighting. The gods were behind this storm he was sure, its persistence was unnatural, a product of Zeus’ interference. He groaned and rolled over, tilting his head up to the black clouds.

“ _Lord help me, please. I want to go home. Take me to home to him_.” There was no answer from the sky. No flash of lightning or rumble of thunder. The clouds did not part and the sun did not shine. Logan was still alone.

Forcing himself to his feet, Logan staggered back over to port side to take another look at his surroundings. His head whipped around, squinting through the gloom, searching for any sign of land nearby. He skidded across the deck to the opposite side. Logan struggled to hold in the desperate howl that pushed at his throat. Every direction was the same, endless rolling waves stretched far into the distance. The only break in the blue were the jagged forms of black rock that jutted up out of the water. Waves crashed against them, leaving them glistening in the light of the bolts still zigzagging across the sky. The ocean jostled the trireme once more, causing Logan to become unsteady on his exhausted feet. The wind picked up and the sea roared, Poseidon throwing all his weight against the fragile wooden ship. 

The ship pitched towards the closest outcrop of rock, rough edges gleaming as Logan was knocked against the rail of the ship. Backwards and forwards the boat was tossed, as though the king of the sea was playing catch with this mortal vessel. Beams creaked on the ship, straining under the pressure from the powerful water. The mast swayed in the wind, rough edges of the torn sail flapping in the gale. Strong ropes that had held down supplies for months had snapped from the battering they were taking. They snaked across the ship, curling, and moving as though they were alive. Loose chests slid across the deck, falling open and spilling their contents over the side. Logan was left with little to do but hold on and pray. With one final jolt from the sea, the ship was thrown directly against the rocks. With a crack as loud as thunder, the ship’s hull smashed against the outcrop and was shattered into pieces.

Logan was thrown from the wreckage of a ship, landing in the cold water. Debris rained down from where the remains of the boat were still being thrown against the rocks. Pieces of driftwood floated around Logan and he struggled to grab onto the biggest piece he could find to keep himself afloat. The storm was no less intense in the water and Logan was taking in salty water as every wave rolled over his head.

Logan held on to the splinter of his ship for as long as possible but the battering of the ocean was exhausting him and he wasn’t sure how much longer he would last. His fingers began slipping from the soaked wood as he was pounded relentlessly, pushed below the surface by the strength of rolling waves. Each time he was forced under it became harder to breach the surface again. His muscles ached and were beginning to ignore his commands to move. His limbs were numb and moving became difficult as the water began to feel thick, impossible to wade through. A strong wave hammered against Logan pushing him deep under the water for the final time.

As the waves closed around him, he thought longingly of home. Of surefooted feet running ahead of him along the towering city walls. The familiar sounds of clashing metal as they practised sword fighting in the villa courtyard. The bubbling and splashing of the cool stream that wound around the outside of the city, as they swam on hot afternoons. The sound of hooves against the streets as they raced through the gates on their horses, out to the fields beyond. The comforting smell of grain seeping from the towering amphorae as bodies huddled close together in the food store. Grass tickling his sides as he lay naked in the meadow with breeze blowing through red hair.

One final thought went through his head before he blacked out: Home was really only one person. _**I’m so sorry Finn**._

When Logan came to again, all he could focus on at first was the pain. His limbs lay unmoving on the ground but his muscles screamed in agony. Every swallow felt like a mouthful of swords and his chest was heaving. Without warning, his stomach contracted expelling mouthfuls of salty water from his lungs. The water bubbled over his chin, running down both his cheeks. He inhaled rapidly dragging in large gasps of air as quickly as possible. His throat was raw and he felt as though he had been dragged through the underworld.

The thought made him pause. Maybe he was in the underworld he considered. It would make sense; he’d definitely ended up in the water after the storm. And he’s sure that he had been drowning. He certainly felt like death warmed up. He focused on his surroundings, taking the time to think about them one by one. He was warm. Not the fire burning hot that he imagined the underworld to be but a gentler warming like the sun on a summer afternoon. His focus shifted to his arms and hands next. He still hadn’t recovered the energy to move them but he could feel his fingers resting on the cool, grainy ground below him. His fingers pressed down into the floor, sinking into the gritty surface underneath him. His brow furrowed, confused. It was only then that he felt the water around his ankles. There one minute and gone the next. He listened closely and noticed the splashing of water nearly. He took a deep breath. Sun. Sand. Water. His fingers gained some strength as he put together his surroundings. They dug into the floor around him, grabbing handfuls of the cool sand. He was on land. His feet wiggled as the waves lapped at his toes. He had been washed up. He was alive.

Logan opening his eyes, blinking rapidly as the hot sun shone directly overhead. He took in the blue sky above him, embracing the warmth on his weathered face until a figure appeared above him, blocking out the sun.

The face looking down at him was gorgeous. Even in his near dead state Logan could appreciate the beauty of this man, if he even was a man. God was more like it. Logan forced himself into a sitting position with much difficulty and turned to look at the god-like man beside him. The first thing Logan noticed from his position on the ground was _legs._ His mouth parted slightly and his eyes widened. _Incredible long legs_. They seemed to stretch on forever, toned and strong, before eventually disappearing under the bright white chiton that ended tantalizingly close to the top of his thighs. Logan’s eyes continued up the body of the man in front of him and settled next on his torso. The fabric of his clothing attached only at one shoulder, hanging down across his middle and revealing a large section of his chest. The skin was smooth and tanned and contrasted brilliantly against the white material, emphasising the man’s sun kissed complexion. Logan wanted to reach out and touch and his hands moved before he could think about what he was doing.

Upon seeing the outstretched hands, the man knelt slowly on the sand beside him, bringing his face level with the soldiers. Logan’s breath hitched as he took in the man’s face properly for the first time. He was certain now that this was no mortal man. He must be a god. His face was the same tan colour as his chest but with a subtle rosy blush across his cheekbones. His eyes were a bright blue and Logan felt as though he was staring into the waters of a calm lagoon. The eyes stared back, looking deep into Logan’s own emerald eyes. He felt as though this man was looking right into him, past all the barriers and walls that he had constructed. And then he smiled. Logan’s heart stopped suddenly and then started again double speed. The smile filled his whole face, reaching all the way to his sparkling eyes and creasing around the edges. But the killer was the deep dimples that appeared on either side of his mouth. Although his smooth cheeks were free of hair, the tresses on his head were a wavy blonde, falling across his forehead and ending just above his piercing eyes. Sitting snugly on his head was a crown. Woven from grasses and long stems of Asphodel, Logan could see bursts of colour where the pink flowers of Bindweed and Blue pimpernel were laced through the interwoven stalks of various wild flowers.

The urge to touch hit Logan again and his fingers moved towards the face but before he could make contact, two strong hands grabbed his own. The long fingers intertwined with his own holding him firmly. They pulled on Logan’s hands, forcing him to get his feet below him and push himself up to standing. As the godly stranger took most of Logan’s weight, helping him to his feet, the muscles of his toned arms tensed causing Logan to stumble and nearly have to sit down again. As Logan finally straightened up he raised his head to look again at the owner of the beautiful face. Instead of the blue eyes he expected, he was looking directly at the man’s long neck. His eyes glanced up as the extent of their height difference dawned on him. His stranger was a whole head taller than him. Under Logan’s open mouthed gaze a flush began creeping down his neck towards his exposed chest, matching the blush still spread across his cheeks. Logan’s mouth watered as he forced himself to take a step backwards so that he could greet the man in an appropriate manner.

Before Logan could say anything, the man smiled again and spoke. His voice was like music, a spoken song and a soft melody all in one. 

“ _Hello. My name is Calypso but everyone around here calls me Leo_ ”.

Logan gulped _. **Oh Eros, have mercy on me please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Clear, cool water surrounded Logan’s feet as he walked along the white sand. Swirls of ocean foam lapped around his feet playfully, the push and pull of the waves was teasing, attempting to entice him into the shallows. It was worlds away from the battering surge he had experienced only hours earlier. Logan shifted up the shore slightly, just out of reach of the water, not yet willing to forgive Poseidon for carrying him away from home. He also wasn’t ready to trust that the ocean wouldn’t embrace him willingly and reunite him with his crew and ship as soon as he was within its grasp. His step to avoid the water had brought him closer to Leo’s side, shoulder bumping into the man’s relaxed arm. The sensation of warm skin against his own drove all thoughts of the sea from his mind.

As they strolled back along the beach Logan chanced a glance in the direction of the other man. His eyes were lightly closed, and his chin tilted upwards as if he were soaking in the final drops of sun that the day had to offer. His shoulders were relaxed as his arms hung by his side, long fingers gently brushing the edge of his white tunic. Despite the closed eyes, Leo never faltered. His footsteps were confident and sure, as though he had walked this path a thousand times before. Before he had a chance to look away, Leo opened his eyes and turned to Logan, smiling when he caught his eye.

“I was collecting conches” he said simply, tilting his head in the direction they had come, before settling his eyes back to the beach ahead of him. Logan didn’t respond, opting instead to continue staring at the man beside him. His silence prompted Leo to glance back at him.

“When I found you.” He clarified “I was collecting shells from the beach when I saw you”.

“Oh?” Logan swallowed, sensing that they were tiptoeing closer to the events that led him to wash up on Leo’s island.

“I was a little way up the beach when I noticed your body on the sand. I’m quick to notice new arrivals. We don’t get people appearing here very often.” Leo said quietly. “What happened?”

When Logan didn’t immediately reply, Leo paused in the sand and turned to face him. His eyebrows were raised slightly, and his eyes were wide and open. His face fell into a comforting expression. Not sure if he was ready yet to go over the traumatic events that had brought him here, Logan deflected.

“Where did your shells go? I didn’t see any with you.” It was a tactic he was extremely practiced at, having spent years using it at home to avoid unwanted conversations. His chest tightened as the memories of tense whispered arguments filled his head. He pushed them back, just another item in the long list of things he was not ready to deal with just yet.

Leo huffed out a quiet laugh, as though this was a ridiculous question. But he replied anyway.

“They were taken home”. Logan opened his mouth to make another pointless comment but Leo cut him off.

“Why don’t we start with something easy? I’ve told you my name, but I still don’t know yours. I can’t keep calling you soldier boy forever”. He smirked before turning to continue walking along the beach.

The sun was beginning to set now, throwing an orange glow across the sky as Helios finished his daily journey and brought his golden chariot down to rest for the night. Logan had to jog to catch up, Leo’s head start and long legs giving him a distinct advantage. When they were walking in sync again, he responded.

“I’m Logan. Of Ithaca”

Leo turned his bright eyes on him and smiled softly. “Hi. Logan of Ithaca”.

After they’d made it another 100 meters down the beach, Leo spoke again with more questions.

“So where were you heading? Before you stopped off here?” he asked casually, as though Logan was merely a passing visitor. It earnt a soft chuckle from Logan, and Leo’s shoulders straightened in pride.

“Home” he answered honestly and then continued with a sigh. “There was a storm. Unlike anything I’ve experienced before. I don’t know if I just sailed into the middle of a godly disagreement or if it was targeted at me but” Logan trailed off, cold seeping into his skin as he thought about the lashing rain and fierce waves. This time Leo didn’t push for more information.

“I’m sorry. In my experience with the gods, it could be either, but most likely you’ll never know. They tend to move on and forget about things in the mortal world rather quickly.” His voice was harder than Logan had heard it before, but before he could ask Leo stopped again, this time turning away from Logan and the waterfront to stare up the beach.

“It sounds like you could do with a rest and some refreshments. Come and see where I call home.”

Leo headed up the beach, with Logan following closely behind, towards a winding path that emerged from the bright sand halfway up the beach. Small flat slabs of dark rock were placed side by side in a line creating stepping stones that lead from the open sand into the trees at the coastline. They stepped from stone to stone, making their way towards the thick cluster of greenery ahead. The trees began before the beach ended, shooting up from the golden sand. As they entered the cover of trees, the sand beneath the stones began to darken, as it mixed with the dirt of the forest floor. Alder and Poplar trees grew close enough together to create a sense of cosy privacy but with enough space between to allow the golden sunlight to filter through in patches to the island surface. The stone path wove through the trees; cool to the touch from the spotty shade provided by the canopy overhead. A short distance in, the trees opened out into a clearing and the path stopped suddenly. The glade was surrounded by short bushy Cypress trees, standing tall; they provided a wall of green which encircled the open space.

Logan turned to look back along the path. He could almost forget he was by the sea at all if it weren’t for the smell of sea salt that saturated the air, and the distant sound of splashing water he could still hear through the trees. Birds nested in the branches above them, snippets of song being shared as they nestled down in their nests to roost for the night. Logan stood taking in the sight before him. Across the clearing was a steep black cliff face, with jagged ledges jutting out at various heights. Directly opposite where Leo and Logan were standing, was a round brick hearth where warm flames flickered gently, casting orange light into every corner of the space. Beyond the fire was a wide opening that led deep into the cliff face. Soft light glowed from inside the cave, warm and inviting. Leo chuckled as he watched Logan’s eyes flick rapidly around the space, trying to take everything in. To the left of the cave opening, falling from high up the cliff, a waterfall cascaded down the rock face. Water flowed across the ledges, spilling down the black rock and collecting in a deep pool at the bottom, before narrowing into a thin channel that cut into the ground and snaked back through the trees. Logan guessed it led back to the beach to eventually meet the ocean.

“Where is everyone?” Logan asked, looking around and peering back through the grove of trees. He listened for the sound of footsteps crunching through the undergrowth or voices drifting from nearby, but all he could make out was the rushing of the waterfall, the crackling of the logs on the hearth and the distant crashing of waves down on the beach. 

“Oh, it’s just me.” Leo replied quickly, clearly not wanting to discuss it further. Logan whipped his head around from where he was straining to look through the trees.

“What? But you said everyone calls you Leo?”

“It was just a little joke. I have to entertain myself somehow; it gets a bit lonely here sometimes.”

“Where is here anyway?”

“This is the island of Ogygia.”

“And where is that?” Logan asked again, determined to get some information out of the man.

“Umm, no-one really knows. No-one finds themselves here on purpose”. Leo stops and doesn’t say anymore, his lips pressed together firmly. Logan knows that he’s done answering questions on this topic and he decides not to press the issue.

As Logan glanced around, he suddenly felt overwhelmed. The exhaustion of the day, and the weeks and years preceding it were beginning to take their toll. The emotions of finding himself washed up on an island with a lone, godly inhabitant and the longing feeling for home and for Finn, were too much. It hit him all at once, standing in this hidden paradise with Leo at his side, and his body couldn’t take it anymore. He gasped suddenly, put a foot forward to steady himself and reached out with his hands, making contact with Leo. His knees buckled beneath him and he collapsed. He was aware of two warm strong arms wrapping themselves around him, before he fully lost consciousness.

**********************

Logan woke up slowly, taking a moment to place his surroundings before fully opening his eyes. He had slept soundly, no twisting and turning in his sleep, something that hadn’t happened since he had parted from Finn on the shores of Troy many weeks ago. He was sure it was the result of the utter exhaustion and trauma his body had been though, but a part of him couldn’t help but think of blue eyes and warm arms and wonder if they didn’t play a small part too.

He shifted on the bed, groaning at the dull ache of his muscles. Now that the adrenaline of the day’s events had worn off, he was in pain. He twisted uncomfortably again before relaxing into the soft material beneath him, deciding it was better not to move. He appeared to be lying on a pile of animal skins, layered to create a comfortable bed, tucked into the back corner of the cave he has spotted earlier. His earlier groan had alerted Leo to his being awake and the man was now making his way over, with a cup clutched in his hand and a concerned expression on his face.

Leo sat on the edge of the bed close to Logan, his leg pressed against his side and a warm flush crossed Logan’s cheeks.

“Hi, how are you feeling?” Leo questioned softly, holding his cup out towards Logan.

“Aching and a bit battered to be honest” he answered, grimacing as he shifted himself up onto his elbows and accepted the cup from Leo’s hand. Fingers brushed as he passed it over and both boys took a sudden inhale of breath.

Leo withdrew his hand and continued “You really gave me a fright collapsing like that, although it’s not surprising, I suppose, you’ve been through a lot over the last 24 hours.”

Logan snorted, causing himself to choke on the mouthful of sweetened kykeon he had be swallowing. “More like the last 24 years” he retorted. Leo reached out with a tentative hand to wipe away a drop of liquid from Logan’s face. His fingers supported his chin while his thumb reached out to swipe just below his mouth. Logan’s lips parted slightly and his breathing hitched.

Leo looked at him with soft eyes and put his hand back into his own lap. “You need to rest. You need time to recover before… before doing anything else. Let me look after you, I can tend to your wounds and get you something to eat. Stay with me.”

Logan briefly thought he wasn’t going to survive staying here, if every passing touch and glance caused his body to betray him with warm blushes and a racing heart, but at that moment, he couldn’t bring himself to care about being anywhere else.

“That would be good, thank you. Really good.”

Leo smiled back at him, before getting up and manoeuvring himself across the cave. Logan immediately noticed the lack of warm against his skin and frowned slightly at the loss.

“Don’t move” Leo told him over his shoulder “I’m going to get something for those injuries and then we can eat”. Logan relaxed back into the warm furs, knowing that he would be returning to his side soon. When Leo returned to the bed, he was carrying a small woven basket of clay jars. Strips of white fabric were folded over the side. In his other hand, he carried a small bowl of steaming water and a round sponge.

“You’ll want to wash properly soon I’m sure” he explained, “but for now this will do for cleaning up your cuts and bruises”. Logan’s face reddened at the thought, but Leo didn’t look bothered. He placed the baskets on the floor and sat next to Logan again, this time closer than before, his already short tunic hitched higher up his thighs. He soaked the sponge in the water before learning closer towards Logan.

“Lay still” he said quietly as he brought the sponge to Logan’s face. Gently, he pressed the sponge against his eyebrow, where Logan assumed, by the stinging, he had grazed his face. Sponging carefully, Leo moved from his eyebrow across his forehead, before wiping slowly down both cheeks. Logan’s eyes fluttered closed at the sensation, allowing himself to enjoy the soft touch and the feeling of being looked after. He hadn’t felt that way in a long time. Logan felt a hand on his chin, as his head was tilted upwards so that Leo could access his neck. He refreshed the water in his sponge before moving further down. He caressed the skin softly with the damp sponge, taking time to work his way to his shoulders. Logan shivered and his mouth parted, a soft almost imperceptible moan escaping his mouth. He opened his eyes to glance at Leo, who other than a pink flush across his cheeks, shown no sign at all that he had heard. He worked his way around Logan’s body with the sponge, gently sponging down every part of skin exposed by his tattered tunic. He took care to pay special attention to his hands which had taken the biggest battering from the wreck. Logan kept his eyes closed, and lost himself in the feeling, occasionally unable to prevent more gasps escaping.

Logan lay still, long after the cleaning had stopped, only opening his eyes when he felt Leo’s fingers turning over his hands and brushing across his palms. From one of the clay jars, Leo scooped a finger of paste. It smelled herbal and stung a bit as Leo rubbed it into the grazes on his palms. Leo never looked up from where he was concentrating on his task, but from this position, Logan noticed the way his wavy hair curled around the tops of his ears and the flash of silver hair hidden among his blonde tresses. Eventually, after tending to each scrape and bruise on Logan’s body, applying the paste and wrapping him in a number of bandages, Leo looked up to find Logan staring. He smiled, lifting one corner of his mouth.

“Come here, I need to do your face now”. Logan chuckled as his pushed himself up again. Leo supporting him by pulling gently on his arms to prevent him leaning on his newly bandaged hands. Only after he was sitting fully did Logan realized how close he now was to Leo’s face. Scooping some more paste onto his fingers, Leo leant forward to apply it to his eyebrow. His face was inches from Logan’s and held a determined look of concentration as though he was trying his hardest to focus on the task at hand. Logan’s eyes flicked between Leo’s eyes, which were focused just above his own, and his lips, which were close enough that Logan could feel every exhalation of warm breath against his cheeks. As Leo moved his head back slightly to check over the rest of Logan’s face, his eyes dropped to Logan’s parted mouth and his tongue unconsciously flicked out to wet his lips. As he leant into sooth another bruise, Logan moved forward to without meaning to. Their noses collided and both boys froze. Neither knew what to do next. Leo tilted his down without thinking, brushing his nose along Logan’s cheek, causing the other boy’s breath to hitch.

* * *

_Logan hit the ground with a hard thud, knocking the air out of his lungs. His foot had caught on a stone sticking out of the path and it had brought him tumbling down. His knees hit the floor first, before his hands reached out to break his fall. As Logan rolled onto his back groaning; he brought his hands up above his face to inspect the damage._

_He heard footsteps pounding on the path, coming towards him._

_“Lo! Are you okay? What happened?” A flushed face with wide eyes appeared above him concerned, red hair falling into his face as he leant down. Finn knelt on the ground beside where Logan was laying and grabbed his arms, pulling him into a sitting position._

_“Tripped on a stupid rock” Logan replied, embarrassed, holding his hands out to show Finn. His friend took hold of his wrists and pulled him closer to look. They had nothing to clean the graze but that didn’t stop Finn, who always needed to help somehow. He leant forward gently and blew slowly across the palms of his hands, trying to dislodge the dust and dirt from the wound. Logan couldn’t help but stare at Finn’s lips as he blew, his eyes closed, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. After a moment, he opened his eyes and looked at Logan’s flushed face._

_“Any better?” he asked, eyes never leaving Logan’s. Neither of them broke the gaze as Logan replied, “Think I hurt my knee too”. Letting go of one wrist, Finn moved his hand to wrap around Logan’s calf. He pulled his leg towards him, fingers lingering softly on the back of his knee and Finn leant forward to speak directly into Logan’s ear._

_“Let me see if I can help.” His fingers still pressed gently into his calf, thumb rubbing slow circles into his skin. His nose pressed against his neck, just below his ear, pressing a soft kiss into the skin. Logan could feel the warm breath on his neck as Finn inched down until he met his collarbone, peppering it with soft kisses that sent shivers down his spine. Logan tilted his head back to allow Finn better access, and at the same time he opened his eyes to glance around. There were on the path outside of the city walls, fields of tall grasses surrounded them, and no one was else was nearby. Logan turned his head suddenly, chasing Finn’s mouth with his own, longing to make contact. Their noses bumped together before finally they managed to find each other. Soft dry lips pressed desperately against each other, fighting for control. Logan opened his mouth and let out a soft breath into Finn’s mouth. The red head moaned softly at the feeling and brought his hand up to rest on Logan’s neck. They continued for several minutes, the only sounds were the grass swaying in the breeze and the panting coming from both boys._

_Finn pulled back finally, chest rising quickly, resting his forehead on Logan’s. “How do you feel now?”. Logan looked up at him from beneath his eyelashes with a shy smile on his face. “I can’t even feel the pain anymore.”_

* * *

Logan pulled back from Leo’ face suddenly, knocking the clay jar from where it was balanced on the bed, and causing it to smash on the floor. He looked away from the other man, desperate now to avoid the view that earlier he couldn’t tear himself away from. The memory had returned to him so quickly that he had been taken by surprise and the twisting guilt that was forming in his stomach made him want to run. _He’s not Finn_. He lay back on the bed, eyes closed, still refusing to look at his companion. Leo stayed silent for several minutes, before shifting away from Logan and off the bed. He made no comment about what had just occurred.

“I’ll get us some food” was all he said, as he walked towards the entrance without looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of war and also smut

Logan lay on the bed without moving for several minutes. He needed time and he wanted to give Leo a moment to get over the awkwardness that had just occurred. Logan hadn’t been on the island for very long but already he couldn’t deny his attraction to the man living here. He was gorgeous, tall and strong. He had a sparkle in his blue eyes and a boyish grin that Logan couldn’t stop thinking about. The problem was, he already had a bright eyed boy with a cheeky grin in his life and he wasn’t on this island. Guilt rose up in his throat as thoughts of Finn raced through his head. The way the red head tipped his head back and laughed with his whole body. The way he looked back over his shoulder with an enthusiastic grin as he checked that Logan was still with him as they ran through the city. The way his eyes shone with mischief as they pressed together in half darkness, hiding from their tutor. It had been many years since these intimate moments but still they stuck with Logan, refusing to fade. He was too far away for them to be a comfort now, they only brought pain and a reminder that Finn was far away. He pushed them down, willing them to stay buried.

As he got up to leave in search of food, Logan took in the surroundings that he had missed earlier, due to his state of unconsciousness. The black walls of the cave mimicked the cliff outside, with flat ridges protruding from the rock at various heights, creating natural shelves which were covered in a vast array of objects. As Logan’s eyes roamed the room, he noticed shelves of clay jars, similar to those Leo had used earlier, filled with all kinds of natural products. He could smell lavender from the shelf closest to his head and thought he could also make out hints of hyacinth nearby. There were intricate shells that Logan guesses Leo had collected himself, of all shapes and sizes acting as containers for various things. Logan noticed that some were being used as flowerpots, filed with soil and bright, sweet smelling flowers. Others flickered softly as the oil inside them burned slowly, illuminating the depths of the cave. Logan could smell the woody incense of cedar mixed with the sweet floral aroma sandalwood filling the cave and forced himself to take a calming breath. As he reached the entrance of the cave, he noticed a small diphros sat next to a golden loom. The shuttle was tucked neatly between the weighed threads as the weaver had paused mid cloth. An image of Leo sat here on the stool, weaving flashed into Logan’s mind as he passed.

As he ducked out into the clearing, he turned to look back at the cave. Dark grape vines grew up and over the entrance, twisting and weaving together to create an arch. Curled vines hung down across the cave and small bunches of grapes peered out from behind the green leaves. Logan took another look around the space. It really was perfect here. The peaceful isolation soothed Logan’s racing mind more than anything else so far. It was a much needed and welcome break from the frightening life of war that he’d been living for so long.

The clearing was empty of Leo, and Logan was unsure where to look for him. He briefly thought about following the path back to the beach that they had used earlier but noticed instead a smaller path heading through the trees in a different direction. As he followed the stone walkway, Logan noticed that although the trees showed no sign of ending, the sound of the waves hitting the beach was growing louder. After several minutes of walking, the path reached the treeline and Logan found himself, once again on the beach. Torches hung at different heights from the trees nearby illuminating the space in soft light. Ahead of him, facing the sea but turned inwards slightly were two wooden chairs, one already occupied. A low table sat between them, covered in dishes of mouth-watering food. Logan’s stomach rumbled at the sight, unable to remember the last time he ate. 

Logan sat down in the empty chair and turned to look at the other man who he suspected was deliberately avoiding his gaze. He knew he should apologise for his reaction earlier but before Logan could figure out what to say, a cup appeared in front of him, full to the brim with red wine. It wobbled slightly in the air, a few drops escaping down the side.

“What?” Logan gasped, confused as he took the cup from the air and looked around.

“Invisible handmaidens. They’re my only company here.” Leo answered briefly, turning to take a sip of wine from his own cup. The sat in silence for a few more minutes before Leo straightened up and turned towards him and gestured at the table between them.

“Eat. You need food to recover and regain your strength. You’ve been through a lot.”

Logan picked at the selection of food laid out on the table. He moaned slightly as the bread and olives passed his lips. It had been a while since he’d eaten anything and even longer since he’d tasted something this good. Leo’s silence continued, while the only noises from Logan were him devouring the feast in front of him. Once he had satisfied his stomach, he relaxed back into his chair and watched the waves roll peacefully up the beach.

Leo cleared his throat and turned towards Logan who tensed slightly at the sudden attention.

“Tell me about your journey. How did you get here?” Logan looked up at Leo’s direct gaze and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He wasn’t sure how much of his journey he would be able to tell. But he figured, Leo had brought him home, let him rest, patched him up and provided him with a much-needed meal. The least he could do was give him a little information.

“I was at Troy” he began, unsure exactly how to continue until he noticed Leo nodding in understanding, and tilted his head at him, puzzled.

“You’ve heard about the war in Troy?” he asked Leo surprised. He didn’t imagine news spread all the way out here.

“The gods visit me from time to time and sometimes they let me know what going on in the mortal world. Your war has been raging on for many years, even a stranded god hears about it eventually.”

“God? So you are a god?” Logan sat up in his chair, leaning forward, interested in the answer. He was pleased to find that the tension from earlier was quickly slipping away and the conversation was beginning to flow freely.

“Well, of a sort. I’m a nymph” Leo explained “The son of the Titan Atlas.” Logan wanted to ask more questions and opened his mouth eager to do so but Leo just shook his head. “It will be my turn to talk later. For now, keep going with your tale.” Logan took a deep breath and continued, determined this time to get it all said, so that it didn’t need revisiting again while he was here.

“We set sail for Troy before I was even a man, 6 months after turning 16 years and I’ve spent nearly half my life there. I wouldn’t even have gone if…” Logan looked down at his hands which were intertwined in his lap. The rush of guilt from earlier in the cave came flooding back as he thought of Finn.

“Why did you go?” Leo prompted with a frown on his face. “Weren’t you a little young to be going to war right from the start?” It was as though the thought of Logan at war upset him somehow.

“I wouldn’t have gone if it weren’t for Finn.” His voice softened when he spoke his name, a weak smile appeared on his face, despite the pain he felt inside. “He was just shy of his 18th year, determined to go and bring back some glory. I couldn’t let him leave without me. I didn’t want to stay behind.” Logan’s voice wobbled on the last statement. Even after everything he had seen and all he had been thought over the past ten years, he couldn’t bring himself to regret the decision.

“Didn’t your commanders object to a young boy going to war?” Logan took exception to ‘young boy’ and the tone with which it was uttered. But when Logan thought back to who he had been before leaving home, he didn’t object.

“No” He stated simply. “Either they didn’t notice, or they didn’t care. I was just another body in their vast army of intimidation. They didn’t think there was going to be a war at all at first, and when it became one, well they were just grateful for all the extra bodies. As long as you could hold a sword.”

“It was a nightmare brought to life. War was always supposed to be glorious. A triumph and an honour. That’s what everyone always said. But really its just endless fighting and pointless deaths. There was just destruction everywhere, causing misery for everyone. Them, us, and everyone caught in between. After a while I forgot why we were even fighting. It was never my battle. Just a disagreement between two men. Over a woman of all things.” Logan was getting worked up now, finally able to say all the things he had been thinking over the last few years. Saying it then would have gotten him killed, but now there was nothing holding him back.

“Stupid loyalty and blind allegiance cost so many people everything they had. It cost people their families, their loved ones, their homes, their lives. It took everything from them.” Logan was panting now, chest heaving from the anger and frustration that he had let build up to the point of bursting.

“By the last few years, even Finn had lost his shine. He was beaten down by the loss of men and the terror that we caused. Finn wasn’t made for war. He’s brilliant at it of course, like everything he does, and he’s trained hard all his life for it. But he’s not a fighter. He’s …” Logan paused unsure how to finish his sentence. Finn was soft, and warm and caring. He was someone who put you back together, not tore you down.

Logan tried again “He’s a..”

“A lover?” Leo questioned; his eyebrows raised softly.

Logan flushed red and stuttered to reply. “I, no… I mean… yes but…”

Leo settled back into his chair, closing his eyes, and smiling. “It’s okay, I’ve been around a long time, I can recognise love when I see it. Besides, his is the only name you’ve mentioned since being here. I figure he must be important.”

Logan tried to calm himself, but the thought of Finn as his lover now occupied his brain fully. His chest constricted tightly as his mind wandered back to the final year of the war.

_Finn burst through the doorway, battering the flap at the entrance out of his way as he stormed across the dusty floor, into the middle of the tent. He stopped abruptly, before turning on his heels and walking back towards the door. He turned to face the open tent again, lifting his hands in anger._

_“They’re fighting over their spoils of war. It’s disgusting, as if sharing them out like prizes wasn’t bad enough. They’re arguing like children who can’t share their toys.” He took a breath before continuing._

_“They’re people Lo. Real people with families and homes. And we’ve come in and destroyed their city and taken everything from them. And now they’re being forced to…” Finn drops his head into his hands and lets out a choked sob. Logan doesn’t say anything. He can’t. There isn’t anything he can say to change the fact that Finn is right. Everything that’s happening here is despicable. He wonders how war could ever be thought of as an honour. There was nothing honourable happening here._

_Instead he got up from the couch he was sat on and walked over to stand in front of the taller man. He wants to make the pain go away, to hold Finn together like he has done for him so many times before. Logan reached up and clasped Finn’s face in between his hands. He felt the scratch of Finn’s short beard against his palms as he held him tight. Logan leant forward and pressed his lips firmly against Finn’s. He tried to put all of his feelings into the chaste kiss, willing Finn to feel that he was there to keep him safe and to keep him from falling apart. The other boy seemed to get the message because he brought his hands up and wrapped his strong fingers around Logan’s wrists, holding him close and showing no signs of letting go._

_Finn deepened the kiss, parting his lips slightly and tilting his head. Logan’s fingertips pressed into his cheeks as he surged forward, letting out a soft sigh as his own mouth opened against Finn’s. They kissed each other hungrily, intending on making the most of this rare time alone, with no other company or obligations. Finn released Logan’s wrists and moved his hands to his waist, pulling him as close as he could. It wasn’t close enough for Logan as his body felt the cool metal of Finn’s breastplate preventing him from being skin to skin. Without breaking their kiss, he pulled back slightly, releasing Finn’s face from his hands, moving them instead to his sides. He tugged at the leather ties that were holding the armour together, releasing the knots and allowing the metal to hang loose. His hands ventured below the breastplate, exploring the vast expanse of Finn’s strong body. He ran his hands across his stomach, fingers dancing lightly across the muscles that were straining at his touch. As his hands moved higher, his fingertips grazed over Finn’s nipples, causing the boy to jerk his head back slightly with a sharp intake of break. Logan took advantage of the momentary pause, to lift the armour up over Finn’s head. He let it drop to the ground beside them, not caring where it landed or if he’d damaged it. Finn brought his face back to Logan’s and took a step forward, bringing him completely into his space. Their bodies pressed together as Finn pushed his leg in between Logan’s thighs. Logan could feel the tension rolling off Finn’s body now, and could sense the way he was channelling it all into his encounter with Logan. Finn’s hand grasped the back of his neck, pulling him close and forcing their lips back together. Mouths parted desperately and moans escaped into the air as the two men embraced each other._

_Logan struggled to remind himself that he was supposed to be taking care of Finn, and desperately tried to regain some control over the situation. He took a step forward with his left leg, forcing Finn backwards, and turned, never letting go of the other man. The movement left Finn no choice but to follow and when he paused for air, he found that their positions had switched and he was now facing the entrance with his back to the open tent. Logan pushed forward then, continuing his assault on Finn’s mouth. As he pushed his body closer, he allowed his hands to roam freely over Finn’s bare chest and he slipped his tongue into his mouth._

_The deep groan that escaped Finn’s mouth made Logan’s knees quiver. He felt his legs wobble beneath him as he almost lost his footing but he forced himself to stay standing. Still exploring Finn with his tongue, Logan tilted his hips slightly towards the other man, pushing tentatively against him. He rocked backwards and forwards on his toes, pushing his hard cock against his friend’s strong thigh. A loud moan tore out of Finn’s mouth as he grabbed Logan’s hips and pulled him flush against him. The shorter boy continued to rut forward, although the movement was harder now that he was trapped against Finn’s body. Finn panted and moaned with every thrust from Logan, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his hands grabbed at every part of Logan’s body, desperate for more._

_Feeling Finn yield against him, Logan laid his hands on his chest and pushed. Finn instinctively took a step back and met his eyes with bewilderment. Logan stared back, his eyes dark and his breathing rapid as he took in the man before him. His eyes were wide and there was a bead of sweat dripping down his temple from his hairline. Finn’s mouth parted with a silent ‘oh’ as he took in the expression on Logan’s face._

Logan opened his eyes to find Leo staring at him curiously. “Where did you go then? Your cheeks have flushed” Logan blushed, feeling his face turn even redder.

“Just thinking” Logan replied as casually as he could manage. His heart was racing at the memory of Finn and the embarrassment of being caught out. He took a deep breath in slowly to calm himself down.

“So Finn is important then?” Leo questioned, bringing Logan back to the conversation they’d been having before his mind had wondered. Logan sighed, twisting his fingers together in his lap. He wasn’t sure how to describe what Finn was to him. It was so complicated and honestly, Logan wasn’t even sure if he knew himself. Instead he answered simply and truthfully.

“Yes. He’s my best friend.” His tone made it clear that was as much as he would say and before Leo could push for more, he continued “He always patched me up, whenever I got hurt, ever since we were boys”. He looked intensely at Leo, hoping that he would accept this as an explanation for his earlier reaction. Leo narrowed his eyes slightly, as though trying to figure him out, before accepting the statement with a brief nod.

“We got separated on the beach as we were leaving.” Logan continued, “We were boarding the ships to leave but he was called back for something. The next thing I knew, we were sailing away and he wasn’t there.”

“He didn’t leave with the ships?”

“Not with our ship, no. I saw him from a distance on another boat heading home, so I know he made it away from Troy. But I can’t help feeling like I left him behind.” Leo didn’t respond and Logan wondered if that meant he agreed. “And then after several months of sailing and storms and being continually blown off course, I ended up here. I don’t even know if he made it home.” Logan’s voice wobbled as he spoke. The two men sat silently for several minutes. Leo knew that nothing he could say would alleviate Logan’s worries and he was reluctant to give him false hope and promises. Logan had lived through enough already to know how unfair life could be.

“Let’s head back” Leo suggested eventually. “You still need a lot more sleep and rest until you are fully recovered. We can talk more tomorrow.”

Logan followed Leo silently back to the cave. He tried to object as Leo lead him to the back of the cave and offered him the bed but after only a few minutes of arguing and a firm look from those big blue eyes, Logan surrendered. After bidding Logan goodnight, Leo moved silently to the entrance where he sat on his stool, took up the shuttle of his loom and with practised hands worked swiftly on his weaving.

Logan lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. The soft clicking of the loom on the other side of the room lulled him into a half asleep state. He allowed his mind to wander back to Finn and his earlier memory. If Logan couldn’t be with him in person, he would take the next best thing. 

_Logan pushed against Finn’s chest again forcing him backwards until his calves hit the edge of the reclining couch that Logan had been occupying earlier. As his legs hit the wooden rim, he sunk down and perched on the edge of the furniture, hands reaching out above him to grasp at Logan. Logan wasn’t prepared to give up control now and he continued pushing until Finn’s legs were straddling the couch and he was resting against the cushioned backrest._

_Logan perched himself on the seat between Finn’s thighs, leaning forward slowly to capture Finn’s lips with his own. Pulling away, he trailed a hand down the other man’s leg, letting his fingers dance and skip across the skin. As he reached Fin’s calf, he slowly lifted it up so it was resting across his lap. With practised fingers, he untied the straps of his sandals, slowly slipping them off and letting them drop to the floor. He lowered Finn’s foot gently to the ground before running his fingers back up his leg to repeat the motion on the other side._

_Logan brought both his own legs onto the couch and settled on his knees between Finn’s thighs. He could see his friends bare chest rising rapidly as he took in the sight above him. Logan rested his hands on the inside of Finn’s thighs and crept slowly higher, tracing intricate patterns on his skin. Finn shifted and groaned at the feather light touch but Logan’s strong hands held his legs in place as finally he moved beneath the leather that was still tied around his waist. Logan’s hands brushed against Finn’s cock with his finger tips and Finn let out a strangled groan._

_“More…Please… Lo!” Logan responded immediately by wrapping his rough hands around the base of Finn’s length. He squeezed gently, sliding his thumb up the underside until he reached the top, rubbing slowly over the tip. Finn spluttered out what Logan assumed was supposed to be his name and he grinned at the state Finn was in. Logan’s hand tightened around Finn as he began to move. Finn thrust up into his hand with no rhythm, desperately chasing some kind of release. His hands gripped the edge of the couch and his head was thrown back against the cushion, eyes closed in pleasure._

_Taking advantage of Finn’s closed eyes Logan leant down quickly and joined the effort of his hands with his mouth. He enveloped the tip of Finn’s cock with his wet lips and sunk down, taking in as much of him as he could manage. Finn’s eyes shot open with a strangled moan as he took in the sight of Logan leaning over and taking his cock into his mouth. His pink lips wrapped tightly around him as he bobbed up and down sucking on Finn and caressing his length with his warm tongue. Finn’s hands moved from the furniture and settled in Logan’s hair. The moans from the redhead got louder with every suck from the boy between his legs. Logan didn’t relent. Finn’s drawn out moans had turned into short sharp noises now that were increasing with frequency. Logan glanced up from his position between Finn’s thighs and smirked at the boy above him. With one final suck and a flick of his tongue across the tip, he pulled his mouth off of Finn._

_“Logaaarhg. No, please. Don’t stop”._

_Without breaking eye contact, Logan sat up and moved his hands to his own belt and slowly removed it. The loss of hands drawing another whimper from Finn as he reached up to his own shoulder to release the pin that was holding his tunic in place. The white material released, falling off his body and pooling in between his and Finn’s legs. The older boy moaned at the sight and reached his hands out to touch. Logan wrapped his hands around Finn’s knees and yanked him down the couch suddenly. It brought his body with Finn’s reach and he felt hands roaming over every surface they could reach. Finn’s hands finally settled on Logan’s waist and in one swift movement he had lifted him up and bought him directly onto his lap, Logan’s legs now straddled on either side of Finn’s hips. He squeezed his thighs tightly and leant down to desperately kiss Finn who move up to meet him. All pretence of control was gone now and this was their own kind of battle. Hands gripped at each other as their mouths clashed together. Teeth pulled on lips and tongues roamed as they panted out each other’s names. Logan squirmed in Finn’s lap, grinding down on the boy beneath him, moving his hips in circles before thrusting downwards. Finns hands tightened with every movement that Logan made, eventually moving to his hips to hold him right where he wanted him._

_“Logan” He panted “I need you now.” Logan only nodded, his head tilting back slightly to expose his tanned neck. Finn took advantage of the newly available skin and began to kiss and nip at his neck relentlessly. Without breaking contact with Logan’s neck, Finn reached out to grasp blindly at the table beside them. There were several clinks as various vessels were knocked over, before Finn brought his hand back, a small stoppered jar clutched in his hand. Free hand grasping at Logan’s neck, Finn pulled his head down to mouth along his jaw. Logan pushed up on his knees and rested his hands on Finn’s shoulders to support himself, while Finn unstopped the bottle, pouring the contents onto his fingers. He moved his hand in-between them both and brought it between Logan’s shaking thighs._

_“Finn…” he whined, indicating that he also couldn’t wait much more._

_Finn hovered over Logan’s entrance, tracing the rim slowly before inserting one slick finger. Logan whined and sunk down quickly onto Finn, then pushed up off his knees. Before he could sink down again, Finn started slowly withdrawing his finger before pushing back in slowly. Finn repeated the motion several times while Logan whined above him, panting into his ear. As Logan’s moans became more breathless, Finn sped up and added another finger, stroking at the inside of the man in his lap. Logan clenched around Finn as he added a third finger, groaning around his name._

_Finn removed his fingers, to a soft sob from Logan and fumbled with the small jar again, hands shaking. He poured more of the contents directly onto himself, before using his already slick hand to coat himself fully. His eyes fluttered closed at the sensation and he took a moment to take in the weight of Logan above him, the pressure of his hands on his shoulders and the soft pants that were escaping his mouth, directly into his ear. Logan moaned his name again in desperation and unwilling to wait a second longer; he grabbed Logan’s hips, and guided him firmly down onto his hard, throbbing cock. Logan cried out in pleasure as he was filled suddenly by Finn’s long length, his head tipping back. Pausing for just a second, Finn attacked Logan’s neck again, biting and sucking before Logan began writhing on top of him. Wrapping his arms fully around Logan’s waist, Finn lifted him up before raising his hips and pushing up into him. Finn sucked in a sharp breath at the feeling of Logan tensing around him. His arms tensed as he held Logan above him, thrusting up into him, over and over again. As Finn drove upwards, Logan ground down, riding his cock eagerly. Their movements began in time but as the both raced for their release, hips faltered and stuttered, thrusts became wild and rough, their bodies no longer working together, but fighting for their own relief._

_Finn came first; the build-up of tension from Logan’s dominance combined with his near constant whimpering pushing him over the edge. His fingers dug into Logan’s side tightly and murmured his name repeatedly as he pulsed inside the other man. Logan was close too and Finn could feel the tension as his limbs quivered, trying to hold himself up from collapsing in Finn’s lap. Finn snapped his hips once, twice into Logan, before wrapping his hand around his leaking cock. With a twist of his wrist and one final thrust, Logan threw his head back and cried out, shooting his load onto Finn’s stomach._

_The men sat there panting, slick with sweat, neither making any attempt to move. Finn tightened his arms around Logan’ waist as he lay back down against the cushion, pulling the other man with him._

_“Gods, Lo. That was… You’re…” Logan hummed contentedly, pressing his nose into Finn’s neck and kissing him softly. “I know.”_

Leo looked over to the corner where Logan was resting on his bed. The brunette was shifting restlessly in his sleep, tossing and turning. Leo could tell from here that he was mumbling too, as soft noises floated across the cave. Leo was unable to make out most of the words but they were accompanied occasionally by a quick hitch of breath or a low sob. Leo listened for a minute, before standing and wondering if he should wake him. When the next word reached him, he sat back down and decided to leave the boy to his dreaming. The word echoed again around the dark cave “ _Finn_ ”.


End file.
